Tae Kojima
}} |- ! Debut | 0101. The Game of Life. |- ! (Current) Final Appearance | ongoing |- ! Seiyu | None |- ! Voice Actor | None |- | style="font-size: 110%;" align="center" colspan="2" | Profile |- ! Age | 15 |- ! Current Status | Alive (Revived) |- ! Relatives | *Mother |- |} Tae Kojima (小島 多恵 Kojima Tae)is Kurono's first actual girlfriend, first dated on a dare. He actually falls in love with her and they build a real relationship, Kurono appearing to be very protective of her. Kurono cheats on her once with Reika, gets caught in the tabloids, but soon convinces Tae to take him back. During the Ring Aliens mission, Tae just happens to be where they are fighting the aliens, and takes a picture of one of the new hunters, as he plays with his controller, switching frequencies, and makes himself appear visible to her. Immediately after that mission is over, Gantz gives them a new one, to kill her. Most of the team is against this, but Izumi convinces Inaba and some new people to join him, in trying to kill her. Both sides fight each other, it ending when Izumi finally killing Tae with his sword, she manages to stumble forward and die in Kurono's arms. Although not a hunter, Gantz transfers Tae's remains after the mission, sending her back completely, before he begins transferring the rest.Chapter 184, page 16 She does not appear as a hunter, as everyone else he has been known to transfer over after death does, but instead simply is added to the database. Reika earns her first hundred points during the following mission, and uses them to bring Tae back. While others who are brought back remain on the team, Tae is given her freedom as well, and sent home. Kurono uses 100 points to leave the game, at the end of that same mission, and thus both Tae and Kurono have memory loss. They both realize parts of their memory was missing, as hinted by pictures they find of each other, and from what others tell them, and eventually start dating again. She is very devoted to Kei often spending time with him at his apartment and always walking to and from school together holding hands and spending time inbetween classes with each other. In issue 118 "Sweetheart" Izumi asked her out on to date to show Kei she is like any other girl but she refuses. In the same issue Izumi states that Kei was a cold and untrusting person (probally due to how his family treated him.) but since dating Tae he changed, opening up and trusting her. After Kei has a nightmare that Tae never existed he wakes up crying and holding her stating that he had been lonely his entire life until he met her. In issue 170 "Seperation" as rumors of Kei and Reika's date she spread she sates she never wants Kei to be taken away even if its by a idol because to her its the worst thing that could ever happen. In her room like Kei's she has many pictures of her and Kei together she also has two small doll versions of her and Kei sitting side by side in a chair. After Kei dies a second time he has all his memories of Tae again and their relationships resumes exactly as the way it was before either of them died. Personality When Tae was first introduced into the series she was known as a shy and awkward girl, however as Kurono begins dating her, he begins to understand what kind of person she really is. Tae is a kind and understanding girlfriend to Kurono, giving him a reason and something to look forward to from coming back from the Gantz missions. She is a talented artist, having been complemented on one of her drawings of Kurono by a girl in her class. Tae's appearances changes slighty after she is revived, a short while after she is revived she starts to always wear her hair down and lets it grow longer when before she had only worn it down in pictures and when she was sleeping. Trivia *Tae is one of the few female characters that are shown on the manga covers, in the same style that Reika or Kishimoto were in, except when she is shown with Kurono. *Strangely enough her point value is 30. There is no reason given for this. It could be because she would reveal the existence of Gantz hunters with the picture she took, or because the effort in killing her while Kurono and others tried to help save her, was worth that much. References